Axis Powers Hetalia: I am Hetalia for I ordered Hetalia
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "And in uffish thought he stood, Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Whiffed through the tulgey wood, and burbled as it came! One, Two! One, two! The vorpal blade went crack! He left it dead, and with its head he went galumphing back." Jay finished with a smile only to recive a blank gaze, "What...?" "Okaa-san...why Alice in Wonderland?" "Go play with punk!England, Chibihon."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OCs of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"…Why do all these fics start out the same?" Jay gave a soft sigh as she blew a lock of hair from her face. Honestly fanfiction for Hetalia was just so out of whack now a days! More so now that those unit things became so popular they became real. Jay gave a small scoff at that thought…go figure right? Man. She was seeing so many units now a days! "Must be nice to be spoiled as hell." Closing her laptop Jay noticed the stares, "Er…yes. I talk to myself." Well that was awkward being stared at by some junior high kids. Clearing her throat glanced at her reflection and grimaced. Her damn hair stylist messed up and now she had a bowl cut and looked like Rock Lee! God! Slipping on her helmet she started up her scooter that was 50cc. She got one after playing Persona 4 the Golden. It was the shiz.

**_"Oh you touched my tralala….mmmm my ding ding dong~!"_**

Turning red Jay swiftly brought out her IPHONE5 which was the last cell she will ever receive from her parents since she turns twenty one in January—man she needed to get a job. She wanted to move out bad but hey…she would so fail at the real world, "Bah I am Hetalia." Scanning the spam text Jay couldn't help but give a dry expression, "Seriously? I'm getting those Hetalia pop up things now? Yeah no." clicking no always—okay did not work, "Fuck a duck! What the hell?! I said no and it says yes!?" hearing mutters Jay looked up; "It's from Hellsing Abridged. Look it up!" Grimacing a bit, Jay stared. Will arrive within 24 to 48 hours of purchase…. "AAAAAH!? 5,600$ for a unit?! Oh god! I don't have that kinda money—I have like 200$ to my name at the moment!" spazzing out Jay sped home, "Mooooooom! Don't kill—AAAAH!"

Jennifer let out a shocked cry in Tagalong before glancing at her eldest child, "Jay! What the hell?!" noticing the expression on her child's face she followed the gaze to the giant knife in her hand, "Oh." Putting it down Jay cleared her throat as she eyed her androgynous daughter, "Is it about your hair? Or are you going to complain about your brother eating your food again?"

"No…just….uh…." slowly showing her mother her cell, Jay saw the expression and fled for her life, "NOT THE BAMBOO BROOM!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT THE BAMBOO BROOM!"

That was the scene Anthony walked in on. His elder sister and mother running around the kitchen island, "Uh…" turning to his friends he motioned, "Hurry. To the garage!" with that he fled with the others to the garage.

"I'm soooooooorry!"

"GET A JOB!"

"I've been applying!"

"Oh? Really? Then why haven't you gotten call backs?!"

"I stopped going to school in 9th grade!"

"THEN GET A GED!"

* * *

After a whole bunch of chaos Jay finally found herself back in her room staring evilly at the email, "Curse you spam….which is real and apparently no means yes." She really didn't want a Hetalia unit—hey does this mean est. 1995 got like paid or something for her manual ideas as well as the others who jumped on the band wagon? Damn. Lucky if they did…sighing Jay turned on her PS3 while popping in Tales of Graces F, "I'm just gonna rot my brain…" well she hoped she at least got a sane one and not Russia like in those fics! Then again…those were normally Russia fan girls—dude if she got Yong Soo Im—or is it Im Yong Soo she was going to cry.

"Hey! Jay! Can I eat the popcorn?"

"NO! THAT IS THE LAST BOOOOX!" Jay jumped off her bed, fell on her face, shot up and rushed out ignoring the expression her cat Cotton and dog Colette wore, "Noooooooooo! My butter pop up bag popcorn!"

Anthony went wide eyed as he saw his sister barreling down the stairs and spazzed as she tripped and was going right at him, "HOLY CRAP! I'M GONNA DIE!"

And that was how Michael the head of the household returned home to see the hot mess that were his children at the bottom of the stairway, "…Jen is dinner ready?"

"Yes dear."

"Thanks for the concern!"

"…I think I cracked my ass, Anthony…"

"Your ass is as huge as the universe. I don't think so."

"…I thought it was "Kimmy is half your butt cheek."

"Shut up." And that was how the rest of Jay's day went. Normal with a bit of screaming from the mother, the father taking over the tv and the brother being a little testosterone filled ass hole. God this was gonna be even more fun when the units arrived. Woo.

* * *

**A/N**

**I got to stop writing new things lol. Well...this is my take at an accidental get a unit thing with a take on the units becoming real cuz the idea was so popular. But I think ...it isn't that good. No matter how much I read them I don't think I can get it right hah hah.  
**

**Alot of fics for the units really do have a sorta trend: Inherit alot of money, live in a mansion, family member is dead, live with a bunch of friends and always get them by mistake and what not. So I thought I'd jump on the band wagon with this version...like I said I dont think I even got it right lol...so yeah...R&R if possible and for those who only ghost/alert/fav thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OCs of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Phone Call**_

* * *

_"When you fall, get right back up." -Aegis (Persona 3)_

* * *

After a painful experience around six thirty pm the day before, Jay was currently still gaming on her PS3. Wow Cheria was such an annoying bitch! Every time she spoke Jay felt like killing the girl just like how she wanted to kill Kagome Higurashi. Pausing her game as her cell rang (She had an awesome ringtone of Gangnam style to piss her brother off) she answered it, "Hello?"

"_**Yes. This is Melraine from Flying Mint Bunny inc."**_

Of course that caused Jay to choke on air before responding, "Y-yeah? You don't say!" staring at her cell which was on speaker she had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.

"_**We would like to inform you that the payment for your unit will be needed at the end of the month." **_

Jay's brain stopped functioning right then and there as she listened to the woman named Melraine speak, "….Uh…" wow very intelligent Jay. You win a nobel prize for being smart—NOT.

"_**Yes. Oh…we can tell you what Unit you have received unless you want it to be a surprise."**_

"Uh…." Slowly grasping herself once more Jay slowly replied, "Um…I'd like to…know?" yay! She would know ahead of time! Thank the lord! Woo-hoo! Oh yeah!

"_**Oh I'm sorry…I was just informed I cannot share that information since it hasn't processed yet. Anyways like I said at the end of the month payment is needed, but if you agree to a trail run to get the not so popular units or test units as well…it will be free-"**_

"YES! I'll do that!" Jay quickly cut the woman off crying happily. Yes! It would all be free now!

"_**Very good. Then during the summer of 2013 on July 4**__**th**__** we shall collect the information as well as the money. Have a good day."**_

Jay stared for a few moments before a cry of anguish left her 5'4 athletic form, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" taking a breath she then continued, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"JAY SHUT UP! I'M DOING THE BILLS!"

Jay instantly went silent before glancing at her cell with a depressed look before it switched to angry to one of fuck I give up, "Meh…" with that she went back to playing her PS3 only to have Asbel die. NOOOOOOO! ASSBELL—Er Asbel! Why must the good die young!?

Meanwhile Anthony stared at his sister from the door way with a look of pity and uncertainty. Glancing at the dog and cat he spoke softly, "...Soon we will see the men in pretty white coats coming to take her to happy land." With that he went to his room slowly to do his homework. Even though he knew Jay and himself hated each other with a passion they were still family so they would have to care for each other…but that only happened when he saw his sister being a weird nutter while she wasn't in Uzumaki Naruto mode or Uchiha Sasuke Mode she would be in Yuri Lowell mode. He gave a grimace. Now he was starting to use his sister's personality terms. Ugh. He bashed his head on his desk, "I need a nap…"

* * *

Evan Lane has worked as a Flying Mint Bunny Inc. Delivery man for almost a full year now. He has seen plenty of crazy fans from the norm to straight out of a fanfiction but when he came to the—huh no last name…given. Well to this Jay girls house he did not expect to see …er well what he was seeing.

Jay was screaming her head off while holding onto the wooden archway in the front yard, "NO! I won't drive! It's scary! Driving a car is scary damn it! FUCK NO!"

"You are twenty going on twenty one and only have a license for a scooter that goes up to 50cc! YOU have your drivers permit so YOU WILL LEARN TO DRIVE AND GET A LICENSE!" Jennifer was currently tugging at her child's legs. Honestly this girl! She was the bronze and had the brains but kept it off…to make her son feel better—her arch! "LET THE ARCH GO NOW!"

"NO! DEMON WOMAN! BE GONE!"

Evan was a bit scared to get out of the delivery truck but he did anyways, "Er…excuse me…but is there a miss…Jay here?"

Jay and Jennifer both paused to look at Evan, "Huh?"

Evan practically was crying inside at the sight of the scary Filipino woman and the young man or was that a young lady—well whatever—their stares and tone. It made him quickly speak, "Well I have a delivery!"

Jennifer let her daughter go and gazed down at her, "…I'll be back from the store in TEN MINUTES." With that she spoke politely to Evan before heading off.

"…So…uh you saw all that?" Jay asked in a casual tone but wouldn't look the other in the eyes. That was embarrassing.

"Ahahaha…I have to admit. This is something I have only seen on like nanny 911 shows." Handing the clipboard to Jay he went to the back of the truck, "Right then…let's see…"

Jay blinked a bit after signing the papers and some waver forums. Of course she didn't bother reading them. She hated doing that whatever happens will happen!

"Oof…here we go…" bringing in one crate, "Okay since…you are on the trail thing…you will get units whenever-but today you get one! Be happy!" with that he tipped his hat and jumped in his van and sped away from that house.

"Huh?" slowly heading inside and staring at the crate she had a feeling she was not going to like this at all. Blinking a bit she looked at the user guide and manual. Who did she get?

_**Kiku Honda: User Guide and Manual**_

A blessing! It's a blessing! She got a sane unit! She got a sane unit! Cheering and running around the entrance way she tripped over a house slipper and smacked into the crate, "…No one saw that…" grimacing she sighed. It was in her family DNA from her father's side to be klutzes at times. "Blah, blah, blah…okay I got a cat and—er…the box is open and…" following the trail Jay froze. For in the place of where a very smexy japanese male should be was an adorable little child. Holy fuck. Gaze drifting down to the last page of the manual she read it to herself.

_**Trouble shooting**_

_Problem: __Instead of an adult KIKU HONDA unit in the package that you received you found a tiny much more blunt version of KIKU HONDA who is mostly expressionless and constantly ask you questions on how to write, read, and fight. As well as asking for a YAO WANG unit._

_Solution:__ It seems that we have shipped you a CHIBIHON unit, this unit slightly different from the normal KIKU HONDA unit because he is much blunter about everything he sees and has a stronger want to learn about everything. You can ship it back for a normal KIKU HONDA unit if you want to, however if you decide not to than we suggest to avoid any awkward conversations keep biology books out of his reach and lock your bath room door when bathing or changing. Not that CHIBIHON is a pervert it's just that he is naturally by default curious about everything._

Dude. She got a fucking Chibihon. This. Was. So. AWESOME! Squeeing a bit Jay squatted by the chibi who was petting her cat cotton, "Hello there, Japan! I'm Jay! Er I'm gonna call you Kiku though. Yup."

The small Kiku Honda unit paused what he was doing before speaking, "Hello Jay-san." Expression blank, tone was to the point he just gazed at the one before him, "…"

"…" How the fuck would she reprogram a chibi unit? Hell…what did he come with? Thinking for a few moments she asked slowly, "…So um…"

"Where is China?" Kiku asked staring up at Jay for a few moments before, "…You look like, China." He inspected, "No. Just the hair and eyes." He then stared at the baggy clothing, "…Female or male?"

"…are you…analyzing me?" Jay asked slowly before she picked up Kiku and sighed, "Jeez…bet you won't call me anything but san right?"

"Okaa-san"

Jay practically melted before she released she was just called mother. Damn. This would be weird. Throwing open the door as it rang she growled, "What—oh Evan."

"Oh so you got a Chibihon unit." Evan smiled a bit with a laugh noticing that the girl looked less spazzy right now, "Here. I got a second one for you. Forgot about that…" with that he put the crate in and left quickly.

"Baka." Kiku pointed after Evan as he let his gaze stray up to Jay who seemed amused, "…" wiggling he got himself to be put down as he stared at the manual, "…Yao…desu."

Jay's head snapped over and recalled the fics; "KIKU!" a cry of alarm came as she dove grabbing the small unit just as the crate burst open.

"NIHON!" Glancing around Yao blinked spotting a small Japan being held by a young teen who had a piece of wood in the wall by her head, "Aiyah!" a bit alarmed he was about to apologize before he once more took notice of a chibi Japan, "KAWAII, ARU!" snatching up Kiku, Yao began to spin around cooing.

"Hello China where the sun sets."

"That's just mean!"

Jay sat there stunned before letting out a weak laugh. Holy crap…she got her favorite character. China. Oh god. He was seriously hot…how could anyone mistake him for a girl!?

"Yao-nii."

Yao froze and practically cried in happiness that he was called that. It was then he noticed Jay, "Aiyah!" he blinked as Kiku left his grasp and walked to the male er female… "I'm so sorry, aru!"

"It's …alright …Yao." Jay spoke slowly before smiling at Kiku, "Hey you called him brother."

"…" Kiku simply nodded and held onto Jay before turning to Yao.

Yao stared for a few moments. It seemed Kiku had already gained emotional attachment and a curiosity to the other, "Kawaii, aru…"

"Okaa-san…"

"K-Kawaii, aru!"

Jay suddenly yelped as she was pulled into a tight hug by Yao. Overload began and she passed out in the hug.

"AIYAH!?"

"…Yao-nii…"

"K-Kiku put that bamboo stick down—AIYAH! Don't hit me with it!"

* * *

**A/N**

I...have no idea. Lol I guess it is crack? No idea man. No idea. Was debating on a chibi china unit ...but yeah china is my fav character so thought it would be amusing to do it this way.  
Well once again for Kiku's manual go to Shuridaru-chan profile and for Yao's est. 1995 profile.

Hah hah...so the relationships in this family are really love and hate while Jennifer and Jay have the normal mother and daughter relationship which makes the daughter want to move thousands of miles away as soon as she can. Anthony and Jay dislike each other but family comes first so they tolerate each other...but will end up fighting each other with the katanas that are around the house, the bo-staffs, and hand to hand since they both took martial arts growing up lol.

Well uh guess that is about it?  
I thought the chibihon unit could get an attachment quicker and easier myself so I went with that.

* * *

**Review Replies**

Katesmak: Seriously? Thanks! ^ ^ ...I was having a hard time with a start for a unit fic like this but nice to know the humor was good!

Quiet Harmony-Chan: America currently has the Ghost Busters on a job so I can't. I know right? It's a bit unrealistic at times that fics go on with the way they do but its alright cuz they turn out good anyways!

Adeline Kirkland-Australia: Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OCs of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_"All I ever did was pay attention to myself. And I'm not even sure I saw myself clearly."-Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss)_

* * *

When Jay awoke she was not expecting to see her mother duking it out with China nor Chibihon sitting next to her sipping tea. Staring with a slack jaw, Jay watched her mother expertly use the bamboo broom as China blocked with the Wok and then struck out with the ladle, "Wha….?" Was her oh so intelligent response.

Chibihon glanced up and to the side at his owner (Mother) before speaking, "Oba-san came home to see you passed out. She declared only she can knock you into an unconscious state, then Yao-nii and her began to fight."

What kind of reason was that to fight?! Why did her mother have to be fight crazy?! Oh right…her whole mother's side was a bit crazy. Picking up Chibihon, Jay motioned to the Pochi Unit (When did that wake up) and walked up to her room. Placing Chibihon down she motioned, "This is my room."

Chibihon glanced around at the mint green walls, the many anime posters, the green couch, the green rug, and the bed with green colored sheets, "…It's green."

"…It used to be all blue." Jay ignored the stare from her small unit and flopped on her couch, "I got drawing stuff over—HOLY CRAP!" gaping as she saw her small unit using her expensive ass tablet (The kind used by Marvel and what not) drawing anime. Dude Chibihon was kick ass.

Completely ignoring Jay, Chibihon continued to draw before taking the tea Pochi had brought for him.

"…How the…" Jay could only stare as Pochi brought her some tea, the tray on his head, "Uh…thank…you?" it was then her head snapped up to see China had rushed in and slammed her door shut, "Uh…You okay there?"

Panting a bit, leaning back against the door Yao glanced towards his owner, "A-Aiyah...your mother knows three forms of Chinese martial arts!"

"Oh yeah…my mom's mom was this crazy ass woman who before getting married went around Japan to learn martial arts." Jay continued as she held a towel out to China, "So yeah my lola was the pants in the relationship, my mom has nine siblings—well counting her it is nine. Three boys and rest are girls…my mom is third last. But she is the strongest I think…" moving aside she let China sit down next to her only to stiffen. Oh god he was so close! Gah! Gah! Gah!

"…Do you know any?" Yao glanced over curiously at Jay only to notice she seemed stiff. A bit puzzled he poked her arm curiously, "You are a bit different than any type of owner we have had."

Snapping out of it she blinked at the change of subject, "Huh?" blinking a bit she stared at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well some of us had owners before who could not pay the fee but returned us anyways and what not…most of them are teenagers, sometimes we get the rare child or the rare adult of twenty eight and up." Yao glanced around the bedroom curiously as he explained, taking a sup of the tea before continuing, "We get tsundere, yandre, loli and what not…" he jumped a bit at her blank gaze, "Personalities I mean!" he gave a light chuckle, "We haven't had someone like you…before….I believe."

"Should that be considered good or bad?" Jay questioned with a dry expression as she slipped off her Hoodie with a sigh tossing it in a random direction. She barley had anything to consider herself a girl in this room so it was pretty neat except for random clothes piles, a captain America shield, games, manga and …stuff.

"We will have to see." Yaoi spoke with a small smile as he sipped the tea only to cough a bit as he heard music. Eyes snapping up he stared at Jay who looked alarmed, "A-Aiyah?"

Jay began to panic. The song playing was Aiyah four thousand years and it always made her cry. She stared as Chibihon watched the video with his blank unemotional gaze. Slowly the tears began to fall from her eyes as she listened to the lyrics and read them.

Yao stared at Jay for a few moments that was him singing…he couldn't help it. He gazed at the small Chibihon before he began to sing along, his gaze distant as he stared at his tea. His voice perfectly matching the one playing off the computer.

Jay went stiff before her gaze shifted to Yao and she felt her heart clench at the sight of her favorite character's expression. His voice was…really wonderful. Amazing it was like Kadai Yuki's but not. It was then she felt a small hand grip hers and she looked down at the small Chibihon. Oh he knew the lyrics…this Chibihon didn't really understand since he hadn't betrayed Yao yet.

Finally when the song ended Yao sat there for a few moments. His chest was hurting it was then he went stiff as he felt small arms around him. Glancing down he saw chibi Kiku was hugging him. Glancing up he saw Jay who had tears running down her face, hand still out like she had gently nudged Kiku to him. Giving a small smile in return he let the tears fall as he held Kiku close, burying his face into the small unit's onyx hair, "…I love you little brother, aru."

Staying silent and feeling the tears soak his hair, Chibihon just continued to hold the other as much as he could. His own little chest felt tight as he was called little brother, a feeling of joy but also …something he could not explain was there.

Jay rubbed at her eyes a bit before deciding to leave the two alone. Walking out of her room and to the laundry room she quickly changed into what apparently was clean—a cosplay outfit. Not just any cosplay outfit! It was a Yasogami High uniform—Yosuke Hanamura's to be exact. Good thing she had headphones that looked like his. Finishing up she headed down the stairs, plopping down in the kitchen while glancing into the living room which was right next to it, "…TV huh?"

Anthony glanced over at his sister to see she looked more like a guy than ever…then again she could look like a girl too. Man it depended on what she wore, "Yeah." He then noticed his sister's eyes, "Crying? Cry baby."

"Shut it. I had a good reason!" Of course her brother was used to this. She knew he had heard the music playing loudly as her room was right by the stairs and near this area. Opening her water bottle she let out a sniffle, "Ugh…jeez."

"…Excuse me, aru."

Anthony blinked as he saw a very pretty or was it handsome—hell it was both—male walk over wearing a…military outfit? "Who the hell are you…?" Anthony's gaze didn't stray from the male who seemed to have better hair than him. Damn…well his hair was to his elbows so hah.

Yao glanced over from Jay who seemed to be looking at nothing at the counter towards the one who spoke. Taking in the appearance Yao concluded this was the younger sibling, age sixteen by the looks of it, "I am Yao Wang, aru." He moved to Jay and placed a hand on her head with a soft smile, "Your sister is my owner."

"…What are you…a sex toy?"

"A-aiyah!?"

Jay's head snapped up, a flush on her cheeks, "YOU SHIT!" jumping towards Anthony she was grabbed his fist as he held her fist. Pissed off she felt her eye twitching, "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well that is what he is, isn't he?! I mean those unit things—OUCH you fucking kicked me in the shin! You bitch!"

"I'll do more than that you fucker—argh! You just SPIT in my face! What if it went into my mouth!?"

"Like I care—OH YOU DID NOT JUST BIT ME!"

Yao stared stunned at the scene before him the red in his face slowly leaving as he stared at the siblings fighting.

"…Nii-san…" Chibihon had arrived and was currently watching the chaos, "Why is okaa-san fighting Oji-san?"

Glancing down at Kiku, Yao simply sighed, "…I have no idea—guh!" he was hit in the head with one of the small TV tables. Shaking a bit his wok was out as well as his ladle, "AIYAH!" he jumped into the fray.

"AAAAH! WOK AND LADLE!"

"HOLY CRAP! THAT COULD KILL US!"

"RUN ANTHONY!"

"DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!"

Chibihon blinked as he was grabbed by Jay who ran out of the house with his oji-san right next to her, he glanced over her shoulder to see a fuming Yao rushing after them shouting in Chinese. Burring his face into Jay's neck he could only scoff. They were all idiots…but they made him feel warm…hmpf. He would have to look into these sorts of feelings when this chaos ended.

* * *

**EXTRA/OMAKE(?)**

"STUPID HETALIA!"

"HEY DON'T BAD MOUTH HETALIA!"

"I MEANT YOU! YOU ARE HETALIA, SIS!"

"THEN LET OUR ITALIAN BLOOD KICK IN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!"

"THIS ISN'T AN ANIME WE CAN FUCKING DIE!"

"Zhèlǐ zài lái yīcì! Xiǎnshì nǐ gēgē dàoqiàn!"

"What did he say?!"

"NO idea!"

"Yao-nii said "Come back here at once! Show respect to your elder and apologize.""

Jay and Anthony glanced back at the nearing Yao and both paled before sharing a scream of, "WE DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIE!"

* * *

**A/N**

Well uh...here is chapter three? I woke up like at 4:00 PM and it is now 5:36 PM on 12/20/2012. Didn't get much sleep 'cuz of cat being in heat lol. Well uh hope you all liked this chapter! Okay so like Jay's mom is Filipino/Chinese and grew up in Manila, moved to the states at 24 with family. Jay's father, Michael is Italian/American. **  
**

To get into more Detail...

Jennifer's Parents: Father Full Blooded Piinoy, Mother Chinese and Pinoy

Michael's Parents: Father Pure Blood itallian, Mother Polish, German, Russian

So Jay and Anthony have some mixed blood in there lol. They don't know any language except english but if tagalog is spoken near them and they hear their name and some key words they can put it together.

Oh and you should watch the AMV of Aiyah Four Thousand Years. If you don't even shed a tear or feel sad about it then you are a MONSTER. I normally don't cry but that made me fricken cry. Gosh...*sobs* YAO *clings*

OH and it might not come for a bit but you can throw in a vote for the next unit.

**Possible Units that are next**

_South Korea_

_Germany_

_Prussia (Regular or Genderbent)_

_Hungary_

_N. Italy (Could be Chibitalia)_

_Spain_

_ (Chibimano is a possibility)_

_Jack Frost (check out DarkBlaziken for his User Guide and Manual)_

_Austria_

_Holy Roman Empire_

_Rome (Yes. Grandpa Rome)_

_Atlantis_

_Greece_

_Scotland_

_Ireland_

_Switzerland_

_Liechtenstein_

_Taiwan  
_

_Vietnam  
_

_Hong Kong**  
**_

__Go ahead and give a vote then for the possible units you would want to see! They wont come for a while though...

* * *

**Review Replies**

_Bleeding Cheshire Cat:_ Yay! A China moment! Thanks for liking this...weird fic.

_Quiet Harmony-Chan:_ Oh yes. She is lucky to get two sane units...I'm not sure who the third unit should be but they wont be coming in for a while. I want to wait at least three or four chapters. Also Alfred always takes the fun out of things due to his fear of ghosts D8 I want to sick those ghost busters on-wait no...no i don't.**  
**

_kL0he: _Really? Thank you!I 'm glad the eccentric was portrayed right! Also...yeeeeeees...Chibihooooon. I love me some Chibihon!

_KiaraWangWilliams: _Thank you so much! I love when people tell me its flowing just right cuz ...I always freak out about that. Yeah it is rare to see one that starts out with someone other than England, Russia, BTT, or America (and canada) or Italy. I was thinking of going with Germany but I decided on these two.

_Yami Mizuna: _YAY! I LOVE YOU! *snuggle* lol. You did a short review so I did that as...er is it punishment? But yay!Y ou like!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OCs of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_Dracken: You saved us..._

_Kim: It's a hero thing._

_Shego: Well.. this is akward._

_Dracken: We must never speak of this again!**  
**_

_**It is a heroes duty to save everyone be it good or evil.**  
_

* * *

After running all the way up towards the high school (West Ranch High School. Woo. *insert Sarcasm here*) Jay and Anthony were pretty much out of breath as they back tracked to the park and second community pool. The two siblings shared a look before falling onto the grass.

Chibihon blinked a bit as he was sitting atop Jay's panting form. Gazing down at her he spoke, "Okaa-san needs to work out."

"…Chibihon…I'm an athletic person but I'm….so lazy. I haven't run in two months—gah…" Jay grunted as Chibihon jumped off her, using her gut as a spring board. Curling up on her side, holding said gut she gave a sob (Fake of course), "Oh god that huuuuurt!"

Anthony sat up staring at the Chibi unit before poking his cheek, "…Squishy…" eye twitching as his hand was batted away he sat up and watched as the little unit walked around to explore, "The brat is going on his own."

Shooting up Jay ran after Chibihon, "Ack! Please stay in sight, Nihon!"Sighing she watched him go off to the jungle gym. Eyeing him she wondered how he was able to climb that in that kimono or was it a yukata—er was Anthony just screaming again. Turning slowly Jay went pale at the sight of Yao dashing over; "Oh shi-" she didn't even get to finish for a Wok had smacked her in the head causing her to be momentarily stunned. Snapping out of it she held her head, "AAAAAH!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT, CHINA?!"

"A-Aiyah! I'm sorry!" having snapped out of it China went wide eyed as he crouched down next to Jay and began to inspect the now forming lump, "You must have a hard head…" he gave a light chuckle and coughed a bit nervously at the glare Jay was giving off, "We should get you some ice…" looking around he gave a small frown, the pool had a vending machine maybe something cold there…

"…Yeah…when I was small I tried a street fighter move or something…and smashed my head open on the tile floor. I have a small dent in my head." Jay gave a light laugh at the look of disbelief on China's face, "What…?!" yelping she held her head. Ouch. Pain. Headache—oh shit where is Chibihon?! "Gah!? Nihon!?"

China's eyes went wide as he looked around rapidly as well, "AIYAH! Nihon!" spazzing a bit it was then he noticed said chibi all the way on the roof of the pool house, "Geh?! Nihon!" lifting Jay up (bridal style) he dashed over, kicked off the ground (Ignoring Jay's scream and her arms around his neck) as he landed on the shingled roof.

"Don't ever DO that again!" Jay growled as she turned to see Chibihon staring at them blankly, "Ah! Chibihon come here—DON'T NINJA AWAY DAMN IT!"

China gave a small groan as he followed the smaller unit, jumping from the roof and off of car tops as well as dashing on the street, "Hm?" it was then he noticed Jay's expression of alarm which changed to glee, "Ah? Enjoying the chase now?"

"…I suppose I am-Okay the enjoyment died! IT DIED! I WANT DOWN!" Jay cried out in fear as she clung to China like a life line for they had just dashed in front of a speeding car. Burying her face into the crook of China's neck she plotted to ground Chibihon as well as China. It hasn't even been more than what….five? Six hours since they been activated?! Wah!

China gave a small chuckle as he adjusted Jay blinking a bit. 'Oh so Jay is a girl…' turning a bit red at that thought he shook it off. Well he has carried a girl before—well…more so Vietnam and Taiwan when they were small. Blinking China sighed as Chibihon had stopped—back…at the house. China gave a tired expression, "Nihon…."

Chibihon simply stared at China and then Jay in his arms, his blank gaze slowly became a bit pouty but otherwise still blank. "…Okaa-san." He held his arms up.

Jay who was holding onto China's neck like a life line looked over at the small unit, unwrapped her arms and held them out and grunting a bit as Chibihon landed in her arms, "Alright then. Here."

Almost stumbling at the added weight China gave a sigh, "Aiyah…you two." He smiled down at Jay and Chibihon. This was kind of nice…almost like a family—a weird…crazy family he hasn't known more than six hours or so but a family. Walking inside he nodded to Jennifer and Michael the two adults staring with odd gazes before he easily went upstairs and into Jay's room, "Here we are." It was then he tripped over the cat, "AIYAH!"

Chibihon being the small ninja that he is jumped out of Jay's grip as the two fell onto the bed. Gazing at them from the floor he cocked his head to the right, "…Ecchi." He pointed.

Jay's eyes were blank as her expression was deadpanned, "Really? You actually tripped over the cat?" she blew her bangs from her face as she saw how close China and her faces were, "…This isn't an anime you know."

Feeling a bit peeved China didn't move as he growled a bit, "It isn't my fault! I was carrying Chibihon and you!" he yelped as Jay pulled his hair, "A-Aiyah! Let go of my hair!"

"No way—bwah! Leb go ob my fabes!" Jay cried out as China was tugging at her cheeks, she continued to tug at his hair.

Chibihon could only stare at the two before deciding to take a picture with the camera that came with him. This would be good for research possibilities. The chibi then simply walked over to the couch, sat down, turned the PS3 on with the wireless remote and began to Play Tales of Vesperia imported PS3 version while the two adults continued to argue on the bed.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for those who reviewed! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I started playing my XBOX360 again so I wrote this while playing. I'm replaying Persona 4 Arena as well as Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations-which I re-bought after brother sold all my Naruto games, all my Harvest Moon, my Kingdom Hearts (Including shipped over seas Final Mix and Final Mix Plus. Damn Wanker.) so it is short also I'm talking to **Totoro504 **over AIM too lol. She finally got a laptop again! Yay!

By the way I guess it isn't obvious but you were only allowed to vote for one person so those who voted for more than one unit...**I am only counting the first Unit/Country you named.**

**Units Voted for So far  
**

**Germany - 1  
**

**Chibitali - 2  
**

**Hong Kong -1  
**

**Grandpa Rome - 2  
**

**South Korea - 2  
**

If I miss counted please tell me! Also I put up a poll asking which of my three Hetalia Unit fics were good (I think I made four...but can't recall oh well! LOL). I'll change that poll soon though...not sure when but yeah.

**If you have voted for a unit you can not vote again for any other unit, TILL the next unit vote is up. (Did that make sense?) but you can remind me of who you voted for-or who I have tallied you for since if you voted for more than one country the first one named is where your vote goes too.**

Also I'm not fond of putting more OCs in than needed unless it is a family but Jay needs two best friends. She needs a female and a male so if you want to submit an OC you can...I'll be choosing the person who has put a lot of thought into the OC profile. I also need a voice to be picked out or choose a Seiyu and/or Voice actor for who you think fits your Original Character. From Youtube...I have two OCs with voices based off of Valshe and Kuroneko actually lol.

Oh you can send it in via Review AND PM. Review if you do just give a basic:

Full Name

Gender

Age

Height

Weight

Hair Color and Length

Eye Color

Skin Tone

Nationality

Personality must be well thought out and not similar to Jay's or based off yourself.

For those who role play on forums or what not you know what I mean by Original Character profile if those who do know and submit please put that rubric (Is that the word) on the review and then just copy and paste sending it to me via PM. I'd find it helpful and easier for all...

Oh and on a fun note...Jay was supposed to be a guy but I decided that type of eccentric goes better with a girl lol.

* * *

**Review Replies**

_**Guest: **_ Totally right? China is so fun! I love him! (Kawaii, aru!) Lol you also make a valid point with why Korea should be the next unit.

_**Yami Mizuna: **_Cracks…your shit? How does...one crack shit up? Lol. Also yay no mistakes! Hm…Germany, eh? That could be interesting.

_**Bleeding Cheshire Cat:**_ Thank you! Also no she doesn't have a thing for China (I think) he is just her favorite character. Also the song is…wonderful yes and sad. Hong Kong…whoa what hat is kinky? O_O whut I miss?!

_**Aiyah Golden Panda: **_Rome-Jii? Oh my…I wonder how that would turn out. Would it be Roman Empire when he was young and took around Chibitalia or Rome who appears a lot as a ghost? Well it depends on who gets ten votes perhaps. Oh and for the Chibihon I decided that since he is still small and he was activated without a China Unit around already he got an emotional attachment to Jay. Also I think there should be a "Mama or Papa" type thing for the chibi ones…lol.

_**Quiet Harmony-Chan: **_Yeah I was same way when I read …wait wrote yeah wrote this chapter. Awesome? No, no. HappyStab, SylphWriter, Q-Python, Totoro504, est. 1995, EliteKissu are the awesome ones. I'm more of an almost there awesome perhaps?

_**KiraWangWilliams: **_I thought it would be good to have China (who was already betrayed by Japan, this unit of course has said scar) while Chibihon has no idea what he had done. Also I'm counting South Korea as your vote. Only one character per vote. Next ones are invalid till next unit is chosen lol.

_**Silent Phantom gal: **_Alright then your vote goes to Chibitalia. I saw him appear in one fic but I don't think he was a unit—Grandpa Rome I mean. Lol he just appeared when the unit owner got a N. Italy unit.

**_DERANGEdauthor24:_ **Luckily I caught your review before I updated! Anyways thank you so much! Cute? How cute? Like China's "Kawaii, aru" worthy of cute?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the Jay and her family of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_"Some day, when we're grown up, let's change this country. Change it so that no one has to be poor. Change it so that war never happens. Let's change this world. For the rest of our lives. Together."-Asch the Bloody (Tales of the Abyss)_

* * *

Jay stared at her bed then over to China and Chibihon. Sure her couch could also become a bed but that thing hurt like a bitch on PMS. Slowly turning to her computer she pulled up Skype, hit video chat and then began to spazz, "Saide! Saphir! What do I doooooo?!" One Saide was the only one of her friends so far to have a unit—well three perhaps? Yes England, France, and Prussia. Saphir er Sapphire on the other hand had none.

Saide blinked a bit her hair a mess as there were screams in the background, "Hold on—PRUSSIA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" hearing her door slam she turned back to the computer and ignored Jay's laugh and Sapphire's look of distaste.

"You got stuck with those two?" Sapphire who was the most mature as well as the youngest. Fixing her braid she then noticed something in the background of Jay's video box "Is that…"

Jay glanced back and nodded slowly, "I got onto the free trail thing as not to pay a lot—but I got Chibihon and China." Turning she saw Saide's eye twitch at the mention of China. For some reason it worried her but the expression on Sapphire's face was…glowing.

"Okay when I get back from Mammoth…I'm coming over." Sapphire smiled a bit as she heard the familiar Aiyah and then flushed modestly at Chibihon's question, "Erm…"

Saide gaped before staring straight at Jay, "Why is he asking about a female period?!"

"…Uh…on that note I plead the fifth and must ask…should I stick China in the hot pink guest room or let him sleep on the couch bed in my room?" Jay nervously asked as she saw her two friend's expressions before yelping as a tiny unit was now on her lap, "Chibihon!"

"Haha wa korera no anata no yūjindesu ka?" Chibihon asked softly as he gazed at the screen. He noticed the two on the screen. Raising his small hand he nodded in greeting, "Watashi wa Nihondesu. Anata wa, Hentai e no 2tsu nodesu ka?"

The keyword hit the three females who gaped at the small unit while China screeched in the background.

Rushing over he scooped Chibihon from Jay's lap, "You don't ask women if they like Hentai, Nihon!" shaking his head as he adjusted Chibihon in his grasp he continued one of his famous lectures, "Zhè shì bù hǎo de! Zhè shì huài de! Kěyǐ ma?"

"Fuck. He has better hair than me…"

"...Huh? Er Saide did you just…"

Jay glanced over at her friends to see Saide staring at China with a heated look as she tried to tune out the conversation that was currently being spoken in Mandarin Chinese and Japanese also the amused look on Sapphire's face, "I think Itachi Uchiha has better hair." With a small sigh she asked again, "Well—HOLY CRAP PRUSSIA!"

"Kesesese! So a chat room? Oh? Saide introduce your friends to the awesome me!" Prussia glomped Saide from behind as he eyed Jade and Sapphire through the monitor.

"...Excuse me. I hear my mom calling—let China sleep in your bed. Bye Saide! Bye Jay!" with that Sapphire left the video chat.

"Argh! PRUSSIA!" jumping up Saide glanced back at the web cam, "Sorry! See you in a month when I come to California!" with that she left the video chat too not before a pain filled cry of my awesome five meters was heard.

Jay stared at the laptop, put it down and proceeded to flip her little table Ichigo Kurosaki style, "WHAT KINDA HELP WAS THAT?!" turning to China and Chibihon who gazed at her with different expressions she cleared her throat, "Okay since…I don't have a bathroom…and share one down the hall with my brother….that is where you shall go!" motioning a bit she pointed straight down the hall.

"Ah? Alright. I'll give, Nihon a bath. Please bring his clothes?" China smiled before heading off to the bathroom.

"The soaps, shower gels, and shampoos and stuff are under my sink to the left—the towels and stuff to the right in the closet thingy…" trailing off Jay glanced at the Pochi unit who was in a staring contest with her cat. Okay….that was kinda weird. Shaking her head she quickly cleaned her room up and was amazed that she had a beige colored carpet, "Wow…." It then hit her, "Am I gonna be called haha from now on?" after all if she recalled from his marukaite chikiyuu Haha meant mother.

* * *

In the now steamy bathroom, China sat in the tub behind Chibihon as he washed his hair while humming a small tune. This place wasn't so bad…the first 24 hours were coming to a close. He had to admit this family sort of made him feel at ease in a way—oh he should ask if he could cook sometime!

"…Nii-san…" Chibihon began as he felt the water being dumped over him, his eyes closed before he shook his head slightly, "Haha is nice." Turning a bit he gazed at China his eyes flashing with something quickly. His nii-san was really pretty and handsome…it made him a bit envious but he was also proud of his nii-san—ugh there goes that hurting in his chest already.

"Jay really is nice—though…I worry since she even said she was a NEET herself!" Sighing he began to wash Chibihon's body. Maybe he should get a job? Chibihon might be enrolled in school…that might be good!

Before he could respond the door was opened and he saw his mother there with towels, "Haha."

China went stiff before slowly looking over at Jay who held a disinterested look, "Aiyah! Jay! You must not enter without knocking or even at all!"

"…I might be a virgin but that doesn't mean I'll shy away—I mean I am proud to admit that I am like Kakashi Hatake." She ignored the expression of shock on China's face, "I'm kidding. My brother used to run around naked all the time..." she rolled her eyes as she placed the towels and clothing on the little changing table, "Also you are covered gosh, China."

"Haha will you join us?"

"No! She will not Nihon!"

"…I can stay-"

"Aiyah! Out! Out right now young lady!"

"Sure thing old man."

"I am not old!" China cried in disdain as he watched Jay leave before sighing and jumping a bit at her expression. Oh what was with that pained look? Shaking his head a bit he noticed Chibihon giving him a look of discontempt, "E-eh?"

"…." Chibihon, who was now done with his bath, got out, got his big fluffy towel, grabbed his clothes with his little hands and wandered out, "Haha…dry me."

China sputtered a bit as his baby brother waddled out and he groaned. Oh great…now he would get the silent treatment. Pouting a bit China shook his head slightly before starting to wash his own hair but paused at the scent, "…Chinese herbs…?" how nice…a soft smile came on his face as he continued to wash up. Well now he can relax a bit…

Meanwhile Jay who was trying to figure out how one would put a yukata or kimono or whatever it was on a small chibiunit. Crap.

"Haha is kind of stupid."

"…Ouch….harsh but true…harsh but true…"

"…I can do it, haha."

"…" Jay watched as Chibihon moved off to the side a bit and dressed himself. Sighing a bit she slowly turned to her iTunes and turned it on the Hetalia series Marukaite Chikiyuu began to play. Well whatever. She will listen to the theme song!

* * *

**A/N**

Okay so Jay has no shame. She would be like female Prussia and walk around in just her underpants (She wears boxers yes male ones and female ones) and her sports bra or bandages. The bindings wont do much to hurt her posture or constrict her breathing since she is an A-Cup lol. Also she mostly grew up with guys her mom's side she has cousins who have kids who have kids who have kids...and most of them are guys her baby brother is the last of the main line before the once removed and etc. She hasn't met her father's side expect once when she was like 15 or something and had to go to NY and NJ for it. That will be mentioned in a fun chapter sometime in the near or far future!

**Remember it is ONE VOTE. These are the units that have made it to the final poll.  
**_EDIT: 12/22/2012 9:26 PM - If you voted last chapter then you can vote again for the THREE units that are listed here. Sorry for not making it clear.  
_

_Chibtalia_

_Grandpa Rome (Before Death or After Death state it in your vote) _

_South Korea  
_

Those are the ones who made the final. Also an Original Character was chosen and the winner as you saw is none other than **_Silent Phantom__ gal_**! Woo~! Alright! Jay of course will call her "Saphir" please let me know if that would annoy Sapphire lol. I'm using _**Yami Mizuna's**_OC as well because I promised to write a fic for her! She also likes Jay so I will use this to work on their friendship and also get practice with Saide!

Oh and you can vote if China will stayin the HOT PINK painted guest room with its own bathroom or stay in Jay's room. You can vote that she makes him sleep on the same bed as her (Queen Sized) or on the couch (The cushions) or on the nasty couch bed itself!

Also I have to say if Jay was voiced by someone... I'd go with **Mitsuki Saiga or Junko Takeuchi **(Both who are in their 40s if i recall! Wow!) hah hah yup. Well I suppose that is all for now?

Oh right yes. Since Saide has Units in the fic she is in which were England, France, and Prussia she of course will have them in this! Though Saide luckily doesn't have to pay for her units since she won then in a pop-up thing unlike poor Jay who was forced to take a trail and still will have to pay in July of 2013 lol.

Oh and by the way GOKU SAVED US ALL! YEAH GOKU DID IT! HE SAVED THE EARTH! WOOOOOO GOKUUUUUU! *runs around screaming only to be hit with a faucet pipe*...*dead, bleeding out slowly soul leaving through mouth, Edward Elric Style*

* * *

**Review Replies**

_**DERANGEDauthor24: **_Oh ouch that sucks! What a wanker! *mimics Arthur only to get lectured* Well for the Wii why not get Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Pokemom Colosuem, Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness, Super Smash Brother's Brawl? Two of the games I named have been sold off by my brother sadly…then there is the online store you can check out too! Also yeah Jay and Anthony both will be crying "Its NOT AN ANIME" time to time lol when there is a possible involvement of someone being smite.

_**Silent Phantom gal: **_Congrats! Your OC has been chosen! I had gotten a few in PM but yours was the most thought out next to _**Yami Mizuna**_ (But I already promised to write her a fic so I'm working on Saide and Jay's friendship lol.) but yeah? Did you? I found the story on a manual community! Just a heads up though …any of Jay's units won't be in a relationship with any of Jay's friends. Unless I feel like it or a very good argument is posed. The OCs will only be used as is or when needed mind you. I don't plan to keep them around 100% of the time so more or less 45% to 50% (It could increase but I don't want the fic to get over-crowded)

_**Bleeding Cheshire Cat: **_A male unit as a best friend…hm. Who would get along-..South Korea. Yeah. Im Yong Soo (Or is It Yong Soo Im?) would be Jay's best male buddie. They both like to grope—well Jay does it 'cuz she is an A cup and is curious about how big breasted women don't fall or lose balance lol…when I told **Yami Mizuna **and she told me Saide's chest size I felt pity suddenly.

_**Aiyah Golden Panda: **_…That made no sense. Also NO. Go away America! GO! Also yes. He is a ninja. A mini ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OCs of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_"Hypothesizing about never being born is meaningless. You're living your own life. Experiences that only you know, feelings that only you feel, don't deny them. You're you."-Tear Grants (Tales of the Abyss)_

* * *

It's been three days since the conversation with Saide and Sapphire, three days since she had gotten China and Chibihon…and every night so far she let China sleep in her bed with her and Chibihon. So now here she was at the elementary school with little Chibihon holding onto her right hand while he held China's left. They looked like a family…argh!

Chibihon glanced around then down at himself. He wasn't in a kimono…he was in Naruto T-shirt with shorts and light up shoes. Glancing up at China then Jay he then looked at the other kids with a blank gaze.

"I'll be right back, Kiku aru." With that China let go of the small hand and went to go talk to the teacher who had some other mothers around her.

Jay felt her eye twitch as she saw how popular China was right away. Damn it. Glancing down at Kiku she noticed he was shaking slightly, "…Chibihon—ah…Kiku?" she noticed he jumped slightly. Kneeling down she brushed his bangs from his face with a soft smile, "There, there…"

"Haha." Chibihon gazed seriously as always at his mother(Owner) before holding up the bento, "I will not fail." With that he walked off just as China came back. He stood on the painted yellow lines for his class before following in for his first day of kindergarten.

Glancing at China, Jay locked her arms behind her head, today she wore a sweater a red and black one from Hot Topic, a black shirt with Sirius Black on it as well as chain pants that resembled Valor Form for Sora from Kingdom Hearts two and black checked VANZ, "…So he said he wont fail." She saw China nod to that, "Popular aren't you?"

"Huh?" China blinked a bit before flushing a bit modestly, "I am not, aru." He huffed before snatching Jay's hand making her drop her laid back pose, "Let's go! We are looking for a job!"

"Whoa what is this "We" it is "you". I'm not getting a job!" Jay cried in alarm as she tried to break free. Noooooo! It then hit her, "How old are you, China?"

"Hm? Physically I'm twenty one, aru." Blinking a bit he glanced at Jay curiously before giving a smile. Turning he paused then asked, "…Oh I forgot to say. I got a job already, aru."

"Pretty Chinese guy say what?"

Ignoring that comment China smiled, "I'm a singer and voice actor now, aru! I'll be doing stuff for "Marvel Universe" as well as going to that FUNimation place, aru."

Jay gaped at her unit. What the fuck? When the hell did that happen!? It then hit Jay, "…Um China…it's like one day away from Christmas eve…why did Chibihon start school…or have school?"

China froze mid-step before exchanging a look with Jay the two dashing back to the school to see it empty, "AIYAH?!"

"China where did you hear about this place?!" Jay began to spazz out as she flipped a table as if to search for Chibihon. She barley had him a week and she lost him! ARGH! Her maternal instincts kicking in—out of her friends believe it or not she had them.

"I heard about it from someone on your street, aru!" China began to breath a bit fast before calming his nerves down, "We can…contact Flying Mint Bunny Inc." he didn't want to bring it up but…

"You sound…hesitant." Jay glanced at him a bit nervously. Oh shit was this gonna be bad or cost her even more money?! Wait no. That didn't matter! CHIBIHON WAS MISSING! Sliding down Jay felt tears prickling forth. Damn…she got so attached to that little guy…

China glanced over and felt his heart (Well his black box since he didn't have a heart) clench a bit at the thought of his beloved little brother being gone and his owner distraught. Moving over he slowly sat by Jay, an arm going over her shoulder as if to comfort her, "Don't worry, aru…I will find whoever took, Kiku."

Giving a small nod Jay leant against the other sniffling a bit, "Don't get hurt…Yao-gege." That was the first time she used his human name and she could feel him brighten and next thing she knew she was in a hug, "Ah?!"

"K-Kawaii, aru!" C

Jay was startled but ended up laughing lightly. Well leave it to China and his cute obsessions to make her feel a bit better. But she knew they would stop at nothing to find their beloved Chibihon.

* * *

"I'm sorry…what?" Sapphire stared at Jay who had bags under her eyes and was looking like fricken L from Death Note at the moment. "Chibihon the adorable little Chibihon was snatched with a bunch of other kids…and China went to find them?" pretty much bending the fork she was holding the teenage girl took a deep breath as she gazed at the depressed Jay, "Okay we need to fill in, Saide."

Jay quickly waved her hands a bit wide-eyed, "No that is alright…" thinking about it Saide might go into rage mode at the thought of that. She didn't really like kids but it didn't mean she wouldn't go rawr on whoevers asses and try to get out her—also she had Prussia, England, and France to worry about and…maybe another unit who the hell knows. The thought of Prussia around actually…wasn't a bad idea.

Sapphire seeing the danger or sensing it quickly spoke, "Never mind. You and Prussia in a room together means I will need Hungary and have my own frying pan…you groping freaks."

"Hey…I resent that. I have an A cup—which I am honestly fine with but I wonder about women with big gugs…oooh if I get Ukraine I can grope her all I want…"

Sapphire instantly covered her chest as Jay was staring at it a look of disgust on her features, "…Please stop that. It's hard to tell if you are straight or not…then again you are asexual and get mistaken as a boy a lot—ugh that makes it kind of worse."

"Is it wound Jay day? I mean damn girl…I lost my Chibihon…and my China is off trying to find—oh hey doorbell."

Sapphire watched Jay skip out and could only wonder if her friend had ADHD or ADD with a smack load of OCD. Shaking her head she followed after, "What is it—giant green crate with a flying mint bunny on it—I think it's watching us."

Evan tipped his hat to Jay only to stare, "Whoa…Miss. Jay what happened?" holding the paperwork out for the twenty year old woman he stared a bit concerned.

"…Chibihon kidnapped, China looking for him."

"Wha?! Oh crap—I'll file a report fast. That isn't the first time it has happened…there is some smuggling ring going on." Taking the paperwork back he tipped his hat, "I hope this one will cheer you up." With that he turned and left dialing on his phone his tone a bit dark, "…It's Luke." The one posing as Evan was none other than the head of Flying Mint Bunny Inc. Luke Scifo, "Yeah seems it happened again…Belarus, Russia. Your on." With that he hung up and drove away.

"So who is it?"

Jay stared at the manual and hesitantly over at Sapphire, "I got Spain…"she waited for it and promptly let out a terrified shriek as Sapphire began to shake her, "HIEEEEE!"

"Spain!? Spain!? WAKE HIM UP! Wake him UP NOW!"

* * *

**A/N**

*gasp* Chibihon has been snatched! China has gone off to find their beloved little Chibihon! Sapphire is back from vacation and now is comforting her friend only for the comforting to turn to torture as Jay might not want to wake up Spain while...she is there. Hah hah. Oh and by the way...since the voting poll was not finished and it was a three way tie between **Rome, Chibitalia, and Korea **...I decided not to use one of those three and chose Spain. Or did I? I mean it could just be the wrong manual-also SURPRISE guest! Luke from my other Hetalia fanfiction **Axis Powers Hetalia: Flying Mint Bunny Inc say whut** guest appearance!

On another note. Jay still needs a male best friend and I am open to male OC for it or a character...though if it is a character from a series that series would be considered null and void not real and they would be a regular person. So here are some examples: **Uchiha Itachi, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Akihiko Sanada, Yosuke Hanamura, Yoh Asakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Ventas, Toshizo Hijikata, Hibari Kyoya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. **So just a bunch of examples like that...you can throw in a vote for male bestie with one of those if you want or throw in your own!

**Sapphire belongs to Silent Phantom gal**

* * *

**Review Replies  
**

_Yami Mizuna: _Aw dun cry chika. *huggles* I wuv you

_Quiet Harmony-Chan: _Well with how it turned out I didn't use Korea, Rome, or Chibitalia since it was a three way tie still. If someone votes again and the first one gets to 5 votes or more then that one will be the next unit. For Saide check out **Yami Mizuna **and for Sapphire check out **Silent Phantom gal**.

_Invader Ivy: _Sorry but that vote is counted invalid since you didn't review the chapter and just voted. But if you review again but with an actual review it will count. But thank you for the input! Chibitalia does sound so cute...though regular Feliciano would work too lol...

_Silent Phantom gal: _Really? Then phew. Thought I was doing her wrong so if it is good then yay! Sorry since votes didnt get one of the options up to 5 no one won this time so I used Spain! Or did I? Could just be the wrong manual...also LOOK Sapphire made an appearance again woo~

_ emerald . andrus: _*stunned* T-thank you?

_KairaWangWilliams: _Well that has been going on. China in her bed lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OCs of course)  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

After knocking Sapphire out (for her own good as well as Jay's sanity), Jay slowly opened the box and gazed at the sleeping tan male. Whoa…Spain was…pretty cute. Blinking a bit Jay rubbed at her eye, the rainbow contacts she was wearing itching a bit. Meh. Glancing at the manual Jay scanned it, "…Derpity…"

_**ANTONIO FERNADEZ CARRIEDO: User Guide and Manual**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**__ You are now the proud owner of your very own ANTONIO FERNADEZ CARRIEDO unit! This unit is very easy to handle, but this manual is provided to ensure your unexpected need for help should this unit meet with other units._

_**Technical Specifications:**_

_Name:__ Antonio Fernadez Carriedo. Will respond to "Spain", "Pasiõn", "Tomato Bastard", and "Boss"._

_Age:__ 25_

_Place of Manufacture:__ Madrid, Spain_

_Height:__ 178 cm_

_Weight:__ N/A_

_Length:__ There is a reason why he's called the Country of Passion_

Blinking a bit Jay got a perverted smirk on her face worthy of France and Prussia. Length…nice. Snapping out of it she coughed slightly and glanced at the sleeping (knocked out with China's wok) Sapphire. Good.

_**Your ANTONIO FERNADEZ CARRIEDO unit comes with the following accessories:**_

_One (1) Spanish military uniform_

_One (1) Flamenco guitar_

_One (1) turtle unit_

_One (1) bull unit (smaller scale model opt.)_

_Five (5) crates of tomatos_

_One (1) apron_

_One (1) Matador uniform_

_One (1) manual of "How to Prevent Destruction by the Hands of the Bad Touch Trio"_

_One (1) Spanish team football uniform (includes football)_

Matador uniform? Jay instantly went into recall mode. Oh fuck…Spain looked hot in them during that minna de fusoso fan vid. Yum. Blinking she turned to her laptop and began to play it and began to sing along and prance about like a goofball in her black Hoodie that had neon rainbow stairs across it. Hey she could have fun while she read!

_**Programming**_

_Your ANTONIO FERNADEZ CARRIEDO unit is equipped with the following traits:_

_Matador:__ Do you have an angry bull attacking petunia's or need extra money? Well, look no further! Because your ANTONIO FERNADEZ CARRIEDO unit is well versed in the art of bull taming! The company is not responsible for any destruction caused by both bull and unit._

_Spanish Tutor__:__ Late night studying cram for the Spanish test? Your ANTONIO FERNADEZ CARRIEDO loves to teach his native language and will be glad to help you with both homework and those pesky Spanish-speaking only workers. Just be careful; he will become very angry at your mispronunciation._

_Performing Artist:__ Your ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit is a very skilled with the flamenco guitar and also a wonderful dancer. You'll be sure to rake in some money at dance competitions and talent contests!_

_Professional Football Player:__ No, you Americans. This football's soccer and your unit will be very vexed with you if you refer to American football. Your unit's obsession with this sport and will be sure to excel in any team._

_Babysitter:__ ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO just adores children and children love him. Be warned, as he might start making them call him Boss, which might piss off their parents. We are not responsible for any such problems._

Singing along with the wonderful song, Jay was happy for memorizing the lyrics and singing in Japanese even though she had no idea what she would be saying if the translated lyrics weren't stuck in her head due to the obsession with this song. Dude. She could get Spain to play for her and maybe sing this song—or do the AMV. Oh god yes…er right….job. Well Spanish tutor might be good or he could teach a dance class…fun. Or Soccer—oh uh football. Yeah.

_**Removal of your ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO from Packaging:**_

_ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is a more relaxed and easy-going of our units, but if there was some jostling in the arrival, here are some ways to wake your unit in a safe way, if you would like to head._

_1. Play the Spanish national anthem or any recording of Spanish guitar. Your unit will wake up like his normal, cheerful self and with start singing in random Spanish until you open the box, with which he will happily greet you. You are free to re-program him from here._

_2. Start cutting up tomatoes by the box, ask if he wants a churro, or fix Italian food. Your unit will wake up happily and exit the box, be aware of possible shrapnel. He will sit down and eat with you, and free to re-program._

_3. in your best British pirate accent, shout "The Spanish Armada has failed!" Your unit will start crying and you are free to open the box. Once he sees that you are not an English pirate, he will stop crying, hug you, and be happy. You are free to re-program him._

_4. Say anything in either Spanish, French, Italian, Flemish, or German. Your unit, being friends in some way with those countries will wake up happily. You are free to re-program._

_5. If you are sure that he was not jostled in arrival, go ahead and open the box. Make sure you have a tomato in hand in case he was._

Oh look. Removal. Continuing to sing with the youtube video on loop she scanned and gave a grin. Sweet. Pausing the music she cleared her throat happy for her mimic ability and perfectly matched Noriaki's voice (As he voices England in Japanese), "The Spanish Armada has Failed!"

Cue crying. Green eyes were open wide as tears fell before he noticed a small person dressed in black with neon stars and rainbow eyes grinning at him. Over-joyed it wasn't England he jumped out and hugged Jay, "Ah! You are not, England~!"

"Nooope!" Playing the song again she watched Spin's eyes go wide with glee, "May I have this song and dance my new bestie?"

Clapping cheerfully, eyes sparkling in delight Spain replied, "¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!" with a bow he began to sing and dance with his owner. He could tell right away his owner was a girl from her movements, "Chika you sure know how to throw a fiesta!"

"All we need is awesome food!" Jay laughed and began to clap as Spain began to dance and sing a bright smile on her face. Turning she noticed Sapphire wide-awake and staring at Spain, "Uh…"

Sapphire stood, moved to Spain as the song played and promptly hugged the happy nation, "Spain~!"

Spain was a bit startled before hugging back. He liked hugs, "Oh! Hello!" he gave a smile at the girl holding him, "Permítanme presentarme formalmente. Yo soy España, el país de la pasión. Mi nombre es humano, Antonio Fernández Carriedo." With that he kissed Sapphire's hand which prometed him to catch a fainting girl causing him not to panic.

"…Don't worry." Opening the door she saw Sappire's mom and handed her over before closing the door slowly, "So…um…wanna sing and dance again?"

"Si~!"

"Woo!" It didn't occur to Jay to read the rest of the manual yet. She just wanted to have some fun~!

* * *

**A/N**

So it is Spain. Okay then...I don't accept OCs that don't follow the OC layout. You want it you look at the chapter that has it. You don't you are not getting it...also decided I won't since...I mean Pay attention to ages. Jay is 20, Saide is 20, Sapphire is 17 ...just pointing out to those who PM me. Also again Sapphire and Saide don't belong to me only Jay does.

So my first try at Spain. I think I failed badly...anyways...I used **EliteKessu**'s USER GUIDE and MANUAL for Spain instead of Est. 1995. But I like how est. 1995 gave him a tomato unit so I'll include that lol.

Also keyboard is broken so i been copying and pasted the letter h and i dont wanna like do review replies cuz of that. Anyway...see ya laterz.

Oh and I used google translate for the Spanish.

_**NEXT UNIT POLL. ONE VOTE, first UNIT to reach five or more Votes is Chosen.**_

_****Chibitalia or N. Italy: 2  
_

_Grandpa Rome (After Death or Before Death make sure to tell in Vote): 2  
_

_South Korea: 2  
_

__Votes will NOT count if you do not also reply to the fanfiction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

**(I own the OCs of course-except for Saide(Yami Mizuna) and Sapphire(Silent Phantom gal))  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_England: Wanker.  
Jay: how can I be a wanker if I'm a girl?_

_America: ha! England you got owned!  
_

_England: Who the fuck is that loud idiot?!  
_

_Jay: ...Punk ! England has a lot to learn-AMERICA NO! Don't throw him into the-...pond.  
_

_England: I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!  
_

_America: Waaaaah!  
_

_What have we all learned? Don't fuck with punk ! England lol  
_

* * *

Snapping out of her pleasant day dream, Jay noted she was being stared at hard by Sapphire, "Okay! Okay!" clearing her throat Jay then shouted, "The Spanish Armada has failed!"

Sapphire slapped Jay upside the head, "Don't traumatize the guy!" turning she awaited the sobs but nothing came forth. Blinking a bit Sapphire frowned. Where was Spain? Turning to stare at Jay, the seventeen year old was about to speak before the door opened.

"Aiyah! I found a lead for Kiku, aru!"

"ANIKI!"

Jay's eyes went wide as Sapphire dove to the side, the crate bursting and she was suddenly face to firm chest which belong to China, "Bwah?!"

"YONG SOO! You could have hurt, Jay, aru!" China held Jay protectively as he glared at his sibling before looking down at Jay in concern with his warm brown eyes, "You alright, aru?"

Korea gazed with a curious expression at his beloved aniki then the raver styled…boy? Girl? Blinking curiously, Korea edged a bit closer, "Aniki who is this, da-ze?" his curl instantly got a curious expression to match his own.

"Fine…um China…" Jay slowly peered up at him and watched him turn red before her expression settled to shock as her second unit had jumped away a light red, "Er…?"

"A-Aiya! I'm sorry, aru!" bowing in apology, China averted his eyes before mumbling in Chinese and quickly rushing off upstairs to the room he shared with Jay.

"Aniki! Wait for me, da-ze!" Korea quickly shot after his brother with a bright smile before glancing back at Jay curiously and giving a wave before following after.

Sapphire sat up, glaring at the manual, "The manual was—IS a lie." Blinking as the doorbell rang, she opened the front door ignoring Jay's protest of not your house, "Yes—YOU! You gave us South Korea! NOT SPAIN!"

"…Um…not "us" but it's "her"" Jay was ignored but her gaze traveled to three more crates, "Bawh…?" but then a small voice got her attention and she cried out in glee, "Chibihon!"

"I found him for you. I apologize for that, here is the right manual and three more crates." Luke gave a small smile as he patted chibi Japan on his head, "Be more careful." With that he took off.

"Kiku! Kiku! Oh Kiku!" Jay was practically in tears as she held her small unit, actually crying as she held him like he would vanish again.

Chibihon of course had his blank gaze but he was shaking slightly as tears gathered, "Mommy…" he of coursed decided to use an English term for once.

Sapphire stared for a few seconds before smiling softly. Leaving the room she went to call in Saide and let her know what has happened.

"Jay what is—KIKU!" China's eyes went wide as tears formed and he rushed over arms around Jay and his baby brother. "You are save, aru!"

Korea had rushed over and gazed at the scene with a small smile, "Chibi Japan, da-ze!" Of course he wasn't fond of Japan but chibi he liked.

"Gomen." Chibihon apologized as he gazed at Jay and China before glancing at South Korea, "…?" a curious gaze was on his face. Who was that?

"Ah?" China sighed a bit. Seems Chibihon got over it fast, "This is South Korea. Another brother, aru!"

"Yo, da-ze!" Korea bounced over and smiled, "Call me Yong Soo-Oppa, da-ze!"

"…Yong Soo-oppa."

"Yay, da-ze!"

"Aiyah! Don't order Kiku around, aru!"

Jay simply watched before glancing at the three boxes as Chibihon clung to her—uh…those manuals—oh fuck man…

**Romulus Vargas: User Guide and Manual**

**Feliciano Vargas: User Guide and Manual**

**Arthur Kirkland: User Guide and Manual**

"Eh? Wow! England, North Italy, and Ancient Rome? Cook da-ze!"

"Aiyah…four more? Won't your parent's get angry, aru?"

"…Who are they Yao-nii?"

Jay just stared and wanted to sob. Since when the fuck was there an ancient Rome unit!? Two Italians, three Asians and a brit. Oh god. Which Rome did she get? Did she get a regular N. Italy? Oh god please let it be normal Iggy!

"Can we wake them up, da-ze?"

"Not yet, aru!"

"…I opened it, desu."

Jay's head snapped over and she paled—the one he opened was…Oh fuck.

"Where the bloody 'ell is my Guitar!?" stepping out of the box was a young teenage looking England. Wearing a tight union Jack tank, and tight leather pants. A glare was on his face before he took notice of Jay, "Lad or Lass…either way nice style…"

Jay froze as he got closer and she lost her voice. Oh well at least it wasn't Pirate England-holy shit he was close! So Close! So Close!

"Aiyah! Get away from Jay, aru!" China dove over and hugged Jay protectively glaring at England.

"…Kaa-san…" Chibihon stared at Punk! England in a bit of disgust.

Korea gazed with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. How fun! Eyes glinting he glomped the British male from behind, "Your breasts belong to me, da-ze!"

"Argh! What the fuck you bloody wanker!? GET OFF ME!"

"Jay…you got a punk England?!"

"Sapphire…I'm scared."

"…Two Italians in a box, Three Asians, and a Brit. I really dislike you right now."

Jay simply buried her face into China's chest crying a bit. God oh god. Why? Why was this happening?! She was in debt—but will not get a job fuck no—and now she has more units. How will her parents handle this!?

"Jay. What the hell is all this?!"

Jay practically cried. Her mother was home. She would die a painful death—and she lied. It's not almost x'mas. Its summer break but they always threw an x'mas in July party. Why? She would never know. But god-please let one of the boxes always be wrong! Wrong Manual! Please wrong manual—oh China was running with her in his grip. Glancing up she screamed in terror as Yong Soo was running with Chibihon and Sapphire, with Punk! Arthur right behind and her mother waving a kendo shinai, "Aaaaah! We are gonna diiiiiiiiie!"

"Aiyah!"

"This is scary, da-ze!"

"…"

"Oh! Chibihon is in a trauma!"

"BLOODY hell! This bitch is fucking crazy!"

"Who did you call a bitch?!"

"This isn't an anime mom! WE CAN DIIIIE!"

"Then DIE!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on the cell...**

Saide stared in horror at her cell hearing the screams of terror. Oh damn...Jay wasn't kidding about a scary ass mom-was that the sound of...a England Unit screaming in terror? A cry of horror in Korean...?

Prussia cautiously glanced at Saide's cell, "A-Are they alright...?" the sounds coming from the cell were terrifying.

France was currently frozen solid as he heard the chaos before looking at a shocked England, "Arthur?"

"...Bloody hell...they got a punk unit?"Wincing as he heard the shouts, England could only hope Saide's friends were okay...

* * *

**A/N**

BAM!

8D here we go! Yes keyboard is still shot lol...also Jay dreamted up the whole getting Spain thing 8D tee hee! dun worry he will come sometime...

Now then...did Jay really get An Ancient Rome Unit or is it a wrong manual? Did she get a N. Italy unit? Would it be normal or Chibitalia? ALSO YES. PUNK!ENGLAND! WOO. D Smexy son of a bitch right there.

...Also I feel bad for the new units...and Sapphire for facing the angry Jen's wrath of finding out her NEET daughter got more units to invade her beloved house lol. **EDIT: 2:23 PM 12/30/2012 -**BTW For those who thought I meant my mom no it's Jay's mom lol i dont need luck with mine...I think...okay naw...I do lol

Also a chapter for how Chibihon was found might come if y'all want it enough...thanks to those who voted and NO MORE OCs :3 tee hee.

Sorry no review replies today either but shout out to Quiet harmony-chan, silent phantom gal, kiarawangwilliams, and yami mizuna!

**Edit PS: 10:36 PM 12/28/2012**

**I make it a point for the chapters to appear a bit random and out of wack. Since I am not used to fics that are not within my speciality of PAPER CLIPS and ChARACTER INSERTS.  
**

**Thought I'd point that out for those who mentioned that to me. *cough*Quietharmony-chan*cough* lol :3 *flees before she gets scholded* NYuuuuuuu!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Axis Powers-Hetalia is of **© **Hidekaz Himaruya  
**

* * *

_Rated: k+-T_

_Genre: Humor/Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama/Adventure/Action/angst/Fantasy(?)/Supernatural  
_

_Language: English w/ japanese words (If they sound better than english terms like sama instead of lord or whatnot)_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Jennifer began to tap her foot on the tiled floor, her arms crossed under her chest as she gazed hard at her eldest child, then the four other young adults/teens while the small child was sitting in a chair, "Alright…so what is the plan?"

Yao glanced up from his seiza position as he was looking down, "I'll be managing cooking and housework when I am not working, aru." He gave a smile as Jennifer nodded to that, "My job is a voice actor and singer, aru. I'll make sure to share my pay." He glanced at Jay from the side of his eyes he would help her pay the debt off—for he knew Jay getting a job would mean the end of the world.

Yong Soo was nursing a bump on his head as he was smacked by the shinai, "I'll be going to school as well as working part time as a male model, da-ze." Amazingly as they were running and since his owner lives in California near Hollywood he was scouted and that was how he got smacked.

Sapphire simply grimaced as she sat in between Yong-Soo and Arthur, "I'll make sure to call before coming and not eating any of the sweets you baked until I get permission." Glancing over at Jay she felt a bit sorry for her friend but also understanding on why Jay was suck a wack-a-doodle.

Jay took a peek at Arthur, noting he did look younger but it is stated he is twenty-three guess punk mode makes him look younger…blinking she caught his gaze, stuck her tongue out and flipped him off with a smirk after his furious expression.

"Arthur!"

Arthur jumped a bit from his kneeling position to gaze up at Jennifer, "…I'll do what ever the bloody 'ell I want—Gah!" groaning as he was hit hard with a bamboo broom, "The 'ell was that for you—ouch! Fine! Fine! I'll get a job! A job!" Man violent…he thought Scotland, Wales, and Ireland were bad…

Kiku simply gazed up at Jennifer, "…School?" he was a bit stiff as he got glomped by his _grandmother_.Well at lest he wasn't in trouble. But he did feel bad…

"Jay."

Staring at her mother, Jay stood, took off her awesome Hoodie to show her just in a black and red lacey bra on her non-existent chest and held the jacket out "here." Of course she had no shame and didn't mind showing off her body since she was fit and had an hour glass figure—who needs boobs when you got ass, legs and curves! Yeah! Dude…she would make an awesome member of the BTT.

"A-Aiya!"

"Bra's originated in Korea, Da-ze!"

"….Not bad…"

"Okaa-san…!"

"Seriously Jay…?"

Jennifer slapped her daughter upside the head, "I didn't want that sweater! I meant what will you do?! You have two more units in a crate right? Also how will you pay for them? Get a job! Damn it—also only two can go into the guest room and since Kiku and Yao stay in your room, Yong-Soo can as well since there is a couch bed…ugh. Arthur will stay in the guest room…Sapphire-…when are you going home?"

"…Um…tomorrow?" Sapphire was nervous but sighed in relief as she got a nod of acceptance. Phew-… "Jay! Put a shirt on!"

"Pfff….no." Jay waved a hand of dissmissle only to yelp as Yao covered her with his military coat, "Dude!"

Yao shook his head and stared hard at Jay, "Please, aru."

Nodding a bit Jay gave in. Well damn man…well damn.

It was then Michael came home for the day with news, "Jennifer! Jay! I bought that condo to rent out-…Oh…more of them?" he gave an amused look as he put his brief case down and chuckled. He was used to boys around the house since girl's hated Jay so she only had three girl-friends and the rest were boys, "Well good…it seems we can send Jay and them to live there though it has three rooms, a garage, kitchen three and a half bathrooms…so would be crowded there too."

"What? I thought we would rent it out! Jay can't pay!"

"But her boy toys can if they get a job."

Jay slowly looked at her units with a muwahahaha expression. Sweet. But then she would feel bad…meh maybe she will babysit or pick up dog shat for cash…

"We will give them a TRAIL run for it." Jennifer grunted as she eyed them all before turning on her heel and heading to the backyard to garden.

Michael gave a chuckle as he ruffled Chibihon's hair and heading to his home office.

Yao gave a soft sigh as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head, "Aiyah…I better run to the store then, aru—and Jay! Put clothes on!" with that he picked up Chibihon, "Let's go, Kiku, aru!"

Kiku blinked a bit as he waved slightly to Jay before he was taken off by his nii-san.

Sapphire was currently staring after the two Asian units before rushing off after, "Going with them!"

"Ditcher." Jay grumbled before glancing at Arthur who stared back, "Uh…the garage is like a recording studio." Motioning she lead him to the garage to show two drum kits, four guitars, two bass guitars, seven Marshal amps, keyboard, and recording tools, "So—whoa…" staring for a few seconds Jay couldn't help but grin as her England Unit was smiling before glaring and shoving her out, "Hey!"

"Time to scat doll face." Arthur got out with a smirk before letting the door closed and going into his own personal heaven.

Rolling her eyes, Jay eyd the two other crates, "…" wait a moment…slowly turning she saw Yong-Soo gazing at her curiously, "Um..didn't go with, Yao?"

Shaking his head a bit, Yong-Soo smiled, "Nope, da-ze." Waving a it the sleeve of his han-bok waving around, "…I want to watch my dramas!"

Amazing this kid was actually being good? No groping? Wow. It must of shown on her face because her South Korea unit seemed to look sheepish.

"You are aniki's lover right?"

Jay choked on her own spit and began to hack at that. Yao Wang and her a couple!? Whoaaa! Whaaaat?! Noooooo! Shaking her head rapidly as she felt Yong-Soo pat her back worried, "N-Noooo…."

"J-Jeez! Don't freak out like that, da-ze!"

"T-Then don't say weird things!"

"Aniki is not weird, da-ze!"

"Your face curl is weird!"

"That's just mean, da-ze!"

"Deal with it!"

* * *

**A/N**

****Well that's about it. I tried for a chapter but...kinda seems poopy.

I think I'll re-start the fic with some edits or do a different fic staring Jay but also like...maybe a different unit start for her. *sigh* damn man...I have no idea anymore. I mean I like this fic but y'know...ahahaha...

...someone save meeeee...


	10. Yuri's Corner

Hey peoples.

It's Yuri! I think I'm going to like re-write this y'know? Won't take it down and all but I'll get to re-writing it sometime…

I really have trouble with starts in these types of things since I am so used to Paper Clip fanfictions so bear with me! I mean I write the way I am comfortable with so yeah…but sometimes it is hard for readers and well we have to admit sometimes we don't think to re-read it until we understand and either click next chapter or x out y'know? I'm guilty of doing both myself.

Anyways! **Yami Mizuna leaves on the 27****th**** for the Army **and will be missed till she can get back into contact! But don't worry…you'll be seeing Saide in this fanfiction since Jay and her are buds—and they got a new buddy—who will be feautured in a new unit fanfiction and I should really stop making new ones…but now that I got my account back after uh…pulling a fail and forgetting password and then randomly typing it in and shit I got this account back after much cheering and odd looks from people at Starbucks…lul…and now I am rambly…okay well um I think I said enough sooooooooooo carry on?

….Oh youtube is a dick. I had awesome AMVs and now they are gone =,= killed off my account and my desktop died so I can not use my Idazzle to record game and anime to make my amvs so….I sad D8 well…um…

HETALIA SEASON 5 IS OUT!

JAPAN LOOKS SO HAWT

I CAN NOT WAIT TO SEE CHINA! I LOVE CHINA!

ROMANIA IS THERE! MAGIC FRICKEN TRIO! YES! WOOT! OH YEAH-*hit with Russia's Faucet, lying in puddle of own blood, soul flying out of mouth FMA style*

Russia: *giggles* Huhu! Comrade, Yuri needs rest. Until next time, da-BELARUS GO HOME! *flee*

Belarus: Big brother-…*stares at lump that is Yuri*…*kicks in side and chases after* YOU WILL MARRY ME BIG BROTHER!

*sobs in own puddle of blood*…S-Someone…d-don't forget….to eat….a cookie…


End file.
